1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a writing utensil, more particularly to a ball-point pen having integral stamping equipment. The equipment includes a stamp pivotally mounted on a support which is again pivotally mounted on the rear end of the writing utensil. The stamp and stamp support are automatically enclosed within a slidable cap of the writing utensil when the stamp and stamp support are positioned parallel to the longitudinal axis of the writing utensil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known writing utensils with integral stamping equipment includes two basic constructions.
In one such construction, a stamp support with a stamp plate disposed upon a stamp pad is loosely inserted in a compartment disposed at and extending from the rear end of a writing utensil. To use the stamping equipment, the cap of the writing utensil is attached to the stamp support as a handle and the stamp plate is removed from the compartment. Though the stamp plate can be pressed onto a substrate, it has the drawback of removing the stamp manually. As a result the stamp and the stamp plate can be lost while it is taken out of the compartment and problems can be encountered when the cap not properly fitted thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,665 disclosed a second construction including a stamp and stamp pad, respectively mounted on supports. Each of the supports is pivotally articulated at one end about an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the writing utensil between a position approximately parallel to the longitudinal axis of the writing utensil and a position approximately perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the writing utensil. With each design, the stamp and stamp pad are rigidly connected to the rear part of the writing utensil even when the writing utensil is in use. This design has the drawbacks that after it has been lifted for use, a pressure must apply on the stamp support in order to print on a substrate. After use, the stamping pad support and the stamp support are manually folded before the covering cap is sleeved over them in order to enclose therein. In addition, since the stamp plate and the stamp pad are very similar to each other, one cannot easily exclude the possibility of confusion that instead of stamp plate, the stamp pad is pressed onto the substrates when the stamping operation is carried out quickly.